jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Woode
Jimmy Woode (born James Bryant Woode, September 23, 1926, Philadelphia – April 23, 2005, Lindenwold, New Jersey) was an American jazz bassist. His father, also named Jimmy Woode, was a music teacher and pianist who played with Hot Lips Page. Woode studied piano and bass in Boston at Boston University and at the Conservatory of Music, as well as at the Philadelphia Academy. He played and/or recorded in bands with Flip Phillips, Sarah Vaughan, Ella Fitzgerald, Charlie Parker, Nat Pierce, Sidney Bechet, Billie Holiday, Jaki Byard, Earl Hines, Jimmy Witherspoon and Miles Davis. He joined the Duke Ellington Orchestra in 1955,Steve Voce Obituary: Jimmy Woode, The Independent, 28 April 2005 appearing on many of Ellington's recordings, including Such Sweet Thunder and Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Duke Ellington Songbook, both from 1957, as well as the historic 1956 Newport Jazz Festival session. He stayed with the Orchestra until 1960, when he left to live in Europe. Jimmy Woode's song "Just Give Me Time" was covered by Carola in 1966, first released on her album Carola & Heikki Sarmanto Trio, reaching the Finnish charts in 2004. An original member of The Kenny Clarke-Francy Boland Big Band, in 1995 he also toured with Lionel Hampton's Golden Men of Jazz. In 2003, Woode formed a trio with renowned drummer Pete York and German jazz musician/comedian Helge Schneider, reaching a younger generation of listeners on a tour through Germany with his interpretation of jazz classics such as "Georgia" and "Summertime". As a consequence of his co-operation with Schneider, Woode also starred in the 2004 feature film Jazzclub.IMDb In the role of Steinberg, a struggling jazz bassist, he showed considerable acting skills. He died in April 2005 at age 78 at his home in Lindenwold, New Jersey of port-surgical complications.Keepnews, Peter. "Jimmy Woode, Ex-Ellington Bassist, Dies at 78", The New York Times, April 30, 2005. Accessed May 30, 2013. "Jimmy Woode, a bassist who spent five years with Duke Ellington but was best known as one of the leading figures on the European jazz scene, died on Saturday at his home in Lindenwold, N.J. He died of postoperative complications after surgery for a stomach aneurism, his daughter Deirdre Woode said." Discography As leader *''The Colorful Strings of Jimmy Woode'' (Argo, 1958) As sideman With Kenny Clarke *''The Golden 8'' (Blue Note, 1961) *''Americans in Europe'' (Impulse!, 1963) With Ted Curson *''Urge'' (1966) With Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis and Johnny Griffin *''Tough Tenors Again 'n' Again'' (MPS, 1970) WIth Nathan Davis *''The Hip Walk'' *''Peace Treaty'' *''Happy Girl'' With Eric Dolphy *''Stockholm Sessions'' (Enja, 1961) With Paul Gonsalves *''Cookin''' (Argo, 1957) With Johnny Griffin *''Night Lady'' (Philips, 1964) With Mythologie *''Live At »Domicile« Munich'' (BASF, 1971) With Sahib Shihab *''Summer Dawn'' (Chess, 1964) *''Seeds'' (Atlantic, 1968) *''Commitment''' (1970) With Sunbirds *''Sunbirds'' (BASF, 1971) *''Zagara'' (Polydor/Finger, 1973) With Clark Terry *''Out on a Limb with Clark Terry'' (Argo, 1957) With Mal Waldron *''Black Glory'' (Enja, 1971) *''Mal Waldron Plays the Blues'' (Enja, 1971) *''A Touch of the Blues'' (Enja, 1972) *''One-Upmanship'' (Enja, 1977) References Category:Bassists